


Robin of Loxley/Marion of Leaford: Lead Us to Where We Belong

by MissIzzy



Category: Robin of Sherwood
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-01
Updated: 2007-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix for the relationship between Marion and the first Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robin of Loxley/Marion of Leaford: Lead Us to Where We Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Note:For the purposes of this mix, "The Swords of Wayland" takes place before "The Children of Israel," as the series contuinity makes more sense that way anyway

  
  
  
  
  


#### "Robin Hood and the Sorcerer"

  
  
1\. Bryan Ferry-Is Your Love Strong Enough?  
  
 _Is your love strong enough  
Like a rock in the sea  
Am I asking too much  
Is your love strong enough?  
  
Just one beat of your heart  
And stranger than fantasy  
I knew from the start  
It had to be the place for me  
Someone that I would die for  
There's no way I could ever leave_  
  
2\. Mediaeval Baebes-All for Love of One  
  
 _I must go walk the wood so wild  
And wander here and there  
In dred and deadly fere  
For where I trusted I am begeld  
And all for love of one  
  
Thus am I banished from my bliss  
By craft and false pretence  
As one from joy were fledde  
As from my leaf day by day I flee  
And all for love of one_  
  
3\. Enya-Flora's Secret  
  
 _Lovers in the long grass look above them_  
Only they can see where the clouds are going  
Only to discover dust and sunlight  
Ever make the sky so blue  
  
Afternoon is hazy, river flowing  
All around the sounds moving closer to them  
Telling them the story told by Flora  
Dreams they never knew  
  


#### "The Witch of Elsden"

  
  
4\. Ani DiFranco-Hour Follows Hour  
  
 _Cause I have had something to prove  
As long as I know there's something that needs improvement  
And you know that every time I move  
I make a woman's movement  
  
And first you decide what you've gotta do  
Then you go out and do it  
And maybe the most we can do  
Then you go out and do it  
And maybe the most we can do  
Is just to see each other through it_  
  
5\. Barenaked Ladies-Lovers in a Dangerous Time  
  
 _When you're lovers in a dangerous time  
Sometimes youre made to feel as if your love's a crime  
Nothing worth having comes without some kind of fight  
Got to kick at the darkness til it bleeds daylight  
  
When you're lovers in a dangerous time  
Lovers in a dangerous time_  
  
6\. Thea Gilmore-Call Me Your Darling  
  
 _Well it’s hard to tell whose dream we’re in_  
But the sky fell while we were talking  
Amid the bruises and the red lights  
Will you call me your darling tonight?  
Call, call me your darling tonight  
  
It's a dark wind that’s been blowing  
It's a steel river rolling  
When the dawn cracks I will be alright  
If you call me your darling tonight  
Call, call me your darling tonight  
  


#### "The King's Fool"

  
  
7\. Sarah Brightman-Here With Me  
  
 _Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide  
  
I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe   
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me_  
  
8\. Gary Stadler-Heartmagic  
  
 _Instrumental_  
  


#### In Between Seasons

  
  
9\. Annie Lennox-Primitive  
  
 _For time will catch us in both hands  
To blow away like grains of sand  
Ashes to ashes rust to rust  
This is what becomes of us  
  
Sweetheart  
Send me to sleep  
Pray to God our hopes to keep  
Take our fears and make us strong  
Lead us to where we belong  
And let it all go by  
All go by..._  
  
10\. Jewel-What's Simple is True  
  
 _Pale on the horizon_  
Like leaves frozen in the snow  
Our two shadows merge inseparably  
Well time stands still  
If it's pierced with cold  
  
The more I live  
The more I know  
What's simple is true  
I love you  
  


#### "The Swords of Wayland"

  
  
11\. Ash-Shining Light  
  
 _Roman candles that burn in the night,  
Yeah, you are a shining light.  
You lit a torch in the infinite,  
Yeah, you are a shining light.  
Yeah, you light up my life.  
  
You have always been a thorn in their side,  
But to me you're a shining light.  
You arrive and the night is alive,  
Yeah, you are a shining light.  
Yeah, you light up my life._  
  
12\. Vanessa Carlton-[Where the Streets Have No Name](http://www.jimandellen.org/izzy/VanessaCarlton-WhereTheStreetsHaveNoName.mp3)  
  
 _I want to feel, sunlight on my face_  
I see that dust cloud disappear without a trace  
I want to take shelter from the poison rain  
Where the streets have no name  
  
Where the streets have no name  
Where the streets have no name  
We're still building  
Then burning down love, burning down love  
And when I go there  
I go there with you...  
It's all I can do  
  


#### "The Children of Israel"

  
  
13\. Oasis-Wonderwall  
  
 _Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now  
  
And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how_  
  
14\. Hem-Hollow  
  
 _People cross this world_  
Over and then back again  
Never even one time lift their eyes  
Or think of what they say  
  
But I hear it in your voice, love  
Like someone sweetly willing  
The hope of all these years,  
the prayer of a time  
that we don't even know  
  
But it's a hard road that we follow  
The saddest cities, and the darkest hollows  
  


#### "The Greatest Enemy"

  
  
15\. Sarah McLachlan-Hold On  
  
 _Oh God if you’re out there won’t you hear me  
I know that we’ve never talked before  
Oh God the man I love is leaving  
Won’t you take him when he comes to your door  
  
Am I in heaven here or am I in hell?  
At the crossroads I am standing  
So now you’re sleeping peaceful, I lie awake and pray  
That you’ll be strong tomorrow and we’ll see another day  
And we will praise it  
And love the light that brings a smile across your face..._  
  
16\. Christopher Beck-Sacrifice  
  
 _Instrumental_  
  
17\. Jennifer Paige-[Beautiful](http://www.jimandellen.org/izzy/JenniferPaige-Beautiful.mp3)  
  
 _The rules we stepped aside, the fear that we defied_  
The thrill of the ride, the fire in our hearts that burned  
The oceans that we crossed, the innocence we’ve lost  
The hurting at the end, I'd go there again  
  
Because it was beautiful.  
So beautiful.  
It was beautiful.

_  
_ [Listen to on Spotify](http://open.spotify.com/user/msisobel/playlist/0sCicIyPP0Dj6Aeo5lDvAQ)

(Vanessa Carlton "Where the Streets Have No Name" & Jennifer Paige "Beautiful" not available on Spotify, so are uploaded instead.  Other tracks uploaded upon request)


End file.
